


The Shop With No Name

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, M/M, Sweet, shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi is given the address of a shop that sells special seals; and when he enters, he finds a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	The Shop With No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Week Two prompt, Shop AU, for the Nine Weeks of Summer event!

Kakashi studied his surroundings carefully. He was looking for a shinobi shop that Tenzou had recommended to him after a sparring match during the week. He'd had the upper hand in their fight because of some of the sealing tags he'd bought from the store; and now that he had some free time over the weekend, Kakashi wanted to get some of his own, and possibly find out more about who made them, as he wasn't aware of any tag specialists in Konoha. 

He looked at the address scribbled on the paper he was given, and then at the buildings around him. Tenzou had said that the shop might be hard to find because it didn't seem to have a name; but mentioned that the space above the doorway had been painted with an image of a tag with a clan symbol in the centre. He'd said he didn't recognise the clan, meaning it had to be from a smaller family; and that made Kakashi curious - if a clan was selling tags like that, how come he had never heard of them before? And were they the actual makers, or did they buy from someone else?

As he thought, he slowly wandered along the shopping district, keeping his eyes out for a shop with no name amongst the food, clothing, and trinket stores that lined the path. Being in the poorer side of town, it wasn't very built up or modern, with old, deteriorating buildings lining the dusty ground; but it still seemed to thrive, and felt lively, like the district was a small community rather than just a place to shop.

Finally, Kakashi's attention was drawn to a small two-storey building squished in between two larger ones, his eyes focused its rectangular, bright yellow roof that had loomed in his peripheral vision; and as he took in the rest of the building's details, he saw that the walls were an off creamy colour, and that there was a small balcony on the second floor with a round coffee table and pair of chairs. Hanging off the balcony railing was a long rectangular pot with bright, colourful flowers; and below that, on the first floor, there seemed to be something roughly painted on the wall with black paint.

As Kakashi got closer to investigate, he saw that the image was old - it was weathered, faded, and peeling, and desperately needed to be repainted; but despite how old it was, he could see what it was supposed to be - a tag with a clan symbol in the centre, just as Tenzou had described. Kakashi thought he'd be able to identify the clan symbol when he saw it, since he was familiar with many of the clans in Konoha; but with the cracks in the wall masking the details of the image, he just couldn't figure it out.

Now curious, he tentatively paced towards the building, and opened the door, pushing it in as he, too, went inside. When he closed it behind him, a small bell tinkled; and he heard some shuffling about at the back of the room.

"Just a minute!"

Kakashi slowly paced through the store, checking out its wares; and he found so many things that caught his eye. Along one wall was a variety of handmade scrolls, painted with all kinds of colours, patterns, and pictures; and to the untrained eye, they looked like ordinary decorations, and could be hung up as such; but across every single one of them was characters that Kakashi had seen on sealing tags before, particularly the ones placed on shrines. They were protective marks of some kind; and upon closer inspection, he could see that some had timers on them, so that they would activate under certain conditions, rather than as soon as someone put some chakra into them.

Kakashi was impressed, and very curious. The only time he had seen seals used on scrolls was to make sure no one could open them; but the person who designed these had combined seals and scrolls together to make… Kakashi couldn't quite tell by just looking at them, but with the protective symbols, and timers that made them activate under certain conditions, he got the impression that the seals would automatically activate the scrolls when there was an emergency of some kind, whatever that meant. But what was stored in the scrolls, and what would happen, Kakashi couldn't guess.

As he perused the shelves, he decided he was glad that Tenzou had recommended the place to him - it was definitely worth the visit, and there were quite a few things around that he was interested in. The owner of the store stocked all kinds of blank scrolls and tags, as well as writing tools for shinobi who needed supplies; and there was a range of pouches and easy-access containers to organise and store them all in, for both out in the field, and at home. Whoever was selling these was clearly a shinobi, or had been at one point - everything was very useful.

Something else caught Kakashi's eye as he moved along - a selection of small books; and he picked one up to examine it, reading that it was a handbook about getting started designing your own seals. Next to it was a seal-making kit - basically, the handbook, and the tools a shinobi would need to make a seal; and he saw that there was a range of different types, from beginner, to advanced, to professional. Whoever had made these was clearly skilled in the area, and knew more about seals than he would probably ever know.

"Sorry about tha -" the man stopped mid-sentence. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?!"

"I-Iruka?" he responded in surprise, carefully returning the book he was holding.

Iruka approached him, grinning in delight; and when he reached him, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." he smiled warmly, gazing into his eyes affectionately.

"Neither was I." Kakashi murmured, tugging his mask down and pressing his lips against Iruka's, unable to resist his lovestruck expression. "Tenzou sent me here."

"Mmm? What for?"

"He said that this shop sold special seals or something."

"You want special seals?" Iruka asked, his face lighting up even brighter. "What kind?"

"Hn? I don't know… Just what he used when we sparred, I suppose." Kakashi replied with interest. "I wasn't aware that there was more than one type."

"There's plenty!" Iruka said excitedly, grabbing Kakashi's hand and dragging him along. "Come with me, and I'll show you the samples!"

"O-Okay."

As Kakashi was being dragged towards the back of the shop, he became curious about the situation, and about finding Iruka here. They'd been dating for about a month, and although they had shared a lot with each other, Iruka had never mentioned this place before, despite the fact that it seemed like he visited it often; and he was intrigued. Why did he come here? Was he interested in seals and tags, or did he shop here to get supplies for his class? Whatever the case, Kakashi felt like he was being introduced to a new side of him; and he wanted to know more.

"Maa, you seem particularly familiar with the layout of the store…" he commented. "Do you come here often?"

"You could say that..." Iruka chuckled. "This is my shop!"

"You... own a shop?"

"Yeah. I inherited it from my parents."

"Oh... How do you have the time to run this? I mean, you're always at the academy..."

"Ah, well, I usually open in the evening, and then full days on weekends, when the academy is closed." he said. "And when it's quiet, I can get my marking and lesson plans done."

"Huh? But we've been on so many dates during those hours. Did you have to shut the shop to see me?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Not at all! The lady next door has a son who likes to help me out, so I've been asking him to mind the shop when I have to go out."

"Oh, right. It really is like a community here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. The neighbourhood has been so supportive and helpful the whole way through."

"How long has the shop been open?" Kakashi asked curiously when they stopped at the back counter. He still couldn't believe he'd never heard of it before. "Did you start it up when everything else reopened after the kyuubi attack?"

"No, it's only been open for a few years - I wouldn't have been able to manage a shop at that age. Back then, I didn't really know what to do with it…" Iruka replied, glancing away. "But I kept it because it meant a lot to my mum and dad; and I didn't want to throw that away, those memories of them..."

Kakashi stepped closer to Iruka, and gently cupped his face; and he leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Well, I like what you've done with the place; and I'm sure your parents would be proud, too."

"Thanks." Iruka smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

After a moment, he pulled away, and went to a set of drawers, and searched through the second one down, digging through a pile of notepads and folders; and soon he pulled out a thick binder, and slapped it on the counter.

"So this seal you're after…" he said, flipping through the sleeves. "Tell me about it. What did it do?"

"It was... like a barrier seal combined with an explosive tag. I was trapped in an area about arm's width in all directions; and after a couple of seconds, the walls started sizzling, and had smoke coming off them like a timed explosive. I escaped just as it detonated."

"Wow, Tenzou doesn't hold back, does he…? Still, I need you to be more specific if we're going to find the one he used - I have a few designs in here that do that, and I can't remember which ones I sold him."

"Huh? Really?" Kakashi asked curiously, taking a better look at the binder. "You mean all of those are samples?"

"Yeah. These are all the seals; and I have another book for other tags."

"I can't believe how many there are - and they're all very high quality! I'm really impressed. How did you get a hold of these?"

"Oh, I designed them, myself."

"And you never thought to tell me you can do something like this?!" Kakashi gushed. He turned to Iruka, and stared into his eyes as he gripped his shoulders. "Iruka, do you realise how amazing you are?"

"It's not that big a deal, really." he laughed sheepishly, glancing away shyly as his face grew warm from Kakashi's intense gaze. "If you know your seal and tag theory, all you need to do is tweak a few things here and there…"

"No, Ru… Only you could do something as crafty and clever as this." Kakashi relaxed his grip on Iruka's shoulders, and reached out with one hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from his face.

"I-If you say so." he blushed, unsure how to take the compliment.

"Anyway, let's find that seal you wanted to look at... Do you remember anything else about it?"

"Mn... I couldn't tell since I got out of it pretty quickly; but I think some of my chakra got drained, too, when I came into contact with the smoke?"

"Touching your skin, or breathing it in?"

"Uh… breathing, I think? I didn't notice anything until the barrier detonated."

"Excellent!" Iruka grinned, quickly flicking through all the samples. "I think I know which one it is!"

As he searched for the explosive seal, he launched into an explanation of what it did, what its limits were, and which tags and seals it worked best with, also picking them out to look at; and he soon started to go off on a tangent, excitedly talking about the other ones he had grabbed.

A warmth spread through Kakashi's chest; and he gazed fondly at Iruka as he continued to go through all the seals he'd made. He hadn't seen him this excited about something since he told the Sandaime that he wanted to be a teacher at the academy; and the light in his eyes, and his bright smile highlighted a beauty that rarely showed itself - a beauty that captured his heart every time he saw it; and he felt like he was melting on the spot.

Iruka felt the intensity of Kakashi's gaze, and suddenly turned towards him.

"W-What? Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, blushing self-consciously as he studied his endearing expression.

"Just… I love you." _Ba-dump._ Iruka's heart fluttered wildly.

"K-Kakashi..." he stammered in surprise, momentarily stunned. "T-That's the first time you've…"

Iruka watched as Kakashi's eyes grew wide when he realised what he'd said, and saw how his face transformed into a deep shade of red very quickly afterwards; and when he glanced away timidly, seeming to grow even more nervous with every second that went by, Iruka's heart fluttered again, ten times as strong as before; and he stepped even closer to him.

"Come here." he said softly, pulling him into a warm, tight embrace. "I love you, too... I really do."

When he eventually pulled away, he kissed Kakashi, softly but passionately; and then gazed into his eyes lovingly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now, what do you say I close up early, and take you upstairs?" he suggested. "It's about time I showed you my home."

"Yes. I... I like the sound of that." Kakashi nodded.

He couldn't wait to find out more about the man who had captured his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
